2019: Variable
by TheBrokenKeyboard
Summary: 3 years have passed since the death of famous Officer Hopps, security has been enhanced and measures to prevent this incident from happening ever again. And then an unaccounted variable shows up.
1. Prologue

Variable: an unit different from the others.

War, war killed them all. In 2458 the war between corporations began, and then none were victorious. By dropping a planet sized warship into the Earth BnL killed everyone. But as a final measurement against full extinction Echo Genetics created the arks: unmanned satellites with the genetic samples of all life on Earth and converted a dead city turned museum they picked one person to be the one to save the memory of humanity's achievements, you were that human. And you will be relaxing in here for a long, long time."

"Ok, Skynet" Andy Amps "Good night survivor" She said right before he was frozen for a long, long time.

**A great many years later**

"Good morning, Mr. Amps" Skynet told him as he woke up. Her 'voice' or more accurately the speakers sounding slightly hoarser but overall couldn't give any hint that everyone is dead. The boy immediately fell over as his cybernetics needed to heat up and reboot, once he recovered from the fall he found he could walk again if only for a short while. Shaking his head Andy asked for a meal, Skynet did so with extreme precision steaming and cutting recreating a "classic" meal; Sushi! Enough to last a year if the transportation vehicle failed to relocate Andy on time he would survive, if that fails then robots will do everything in their power to keep him alive, only from Krei-tech of course. "I swear this is a plot to brainwash me into a living ad" Andy says to no one in particular, and he is given his snack while his legs were charging due to the lack of heat in his body.

After a while once the preparations were completed he walked onto a underwater vehicular compartment in order to arrive to the train in all of it's slightly broken, 'this looks like it would break in the second I walk into it' Andy thought to himself, it did not seem to him to be very well maintained but it was attended by onslaughts of repair drones (but no janitors for reasons unknown) and as he entered the overcrowded vehicle he almost asked Skynet but realized that these other robots would be of use to him. Placing his bags in the compartments above him, below him, etc: he sat within the overly white and slightly nightmarish room and to take his mind off of the room he looked out the window- his eyes seeing rusted walls, soaked floors and posters peeling off of the walls before he realized this was the 1959 filter and switched it to the modern one. A very much worse sight signifying the importance of cleaning and being hygienic then the speakers flickered alive, the screens brightened up and so they introduced information to him.

The maglev systems activated in the vehicle making it ready to go to just about anywhere, and in it Andy watched as Skynet (now operating the train) explained to him where he was expected to go and explaining how the Encom identification discs work and what to do of he needs to replace his cybernetics without the tools. Then finally, he felt the train move forward at first slowly then speeding up ever so until it could cross the broken city (Three times!) in only 5 minutes, then snacks were served. From archaic chips to recently manufactured chocolates he ate them not knowing that it would be a long, long time before he would have either of these ever again and the train continued its journey to a German lake.

**This was a very interesting chapter to make. I worked in it in short bursts of inspiration, so that's why these will be updated possibly yearly hopefully monthly! But I hope that you enjoyed this first chapter of **_**2019: Variable**_

**I may or may not completely rewrite the whole thing when it's done.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A.N: Italics are thought processes and... that's about it, also originally the prologue was set in Rapture, the one Andrew made; you could probably see that, right? Now it's just some random underwater city turned museum.**

Chapter 1: Entranced

The train ran towards the source of data and power until it found a railway, else it would be forced to hover over the ground which took large amounts of power, but the vehicle had more than enough power, carefully hovering over it the train proceeded to move onto the rail and attached itself to the railway network and proceeded to get to the source of the technology all in a smooth fashion. Inside of it Andy was too busy learning about his major, economics to notice the movements but he was ready to become an accountant and punch holographic displays until he got the chart written and the numbers filled. Then about one more hour later- he saw it.

A walled metropolis overlooking the fields, but in a decidedly ancient fashion (to him) utilizing concrete instead of metals. And still in construction as he could see from the frameworks. It wasn't tall enough to prevent him from seeing both curved and sharp buildings, industrial and artistic; it all reminded Andy of how Dubai looked in the early to mid twenty-first century, then it all went black for a few seconds. In that time Andy continued to learn even more about supply and demand. Then he realized that it might be a good idea to see how the city was, to remove any surprises

The first part of it was mostly nature, like trees and stuff, it really didn't matter to him but what did matter was how it was even raining? The weather was said to be clear today by Skynet's weather service perfected by the programmers at Encom II. Then he noticed the sprinklers sprinkling. _Oh good that makes sense_ and proceeded to relax in his personal train by himself, and many artificial passengers. He then played a video about the evolution of man and machine.

And then after the train went through one of the city's many tunnels, his windows were greeted with snow. But due to the fact that people disliked frosted windows (but not frosted cups and cans), the snow was melted off with an advanced heating system beyond his view - developed by Stark Multinational household service systems department. Looking outside of the window gave him feelings of wonder as to how it worked, one second he was in a rainforest the next a winter wonderland, it was technology created in the early 22nd century of his species era, but here he was looking at ancient looking buildings out of brick and steel standing in the cold generated by very similar machinery. Then he realized what a dumb idea that would be, who would want to live in the cold? Robots? Massive computers with bad cooling systems? Who knows and who flipping cares, Andy reminded himself as his train went through another tunnel and entered a desert.

After those many, slightly inexplicable districts he went through he finally arrived at the central train station- at 2 AM. Enough time for him to pack everything into a TSU (teleport storage unit, made by Kreitech Neo appropriately) and to have the machines set up shop and as a preemptive measure to show their worth to the world (and to not be driven off like insects) clean the place and fix some things along the way, flying drones welding some walls with nanobotic paste and Roomba-like machines cleaning the floor of dirt and grime, even robots that weren't truly made for services like that went into the groove. In a dance of metal and soaps, plastic and ceramic, lasers and light. It warranted some attention by a few guards but when they saw what was happening they decided to have the mayor's elite force handle this, mainly because it's way too fun to be taken away way too soon.

They would've giggled as well but that would have been enough reason for a shock.

**Five Hours Later**

Amps woke up from his dreams due to the alarm activating and was reminded to be ready for the first day in a new city, Skynet (Andy still couldn't understand why she was named after an arcraic film) said she'll handle the really dangerous and complicated things with his identity and all he needs to do is be at the right places at the right times. Placing his TSU onto his back he left the corridor of the train and entered the station. Having to go though crowds of ani- _nope people just normal average people, nothing to see here me. Nothing at all, _Andy's mind blanked out the obviously incorrect information before he could go insane.

He arrived at a security checkpoint and said his first words on the surface, "Hello there good sir, what do you require of me to show you?", the helmed guard saw him through his visit and couldn't fully identify what species this boy belonged to, "I require a passport of entrance and your boarding pass here" then the guard activated one of the lights on the security station table. "Alright now I have my identity discs, Encom, Stark Identification Pad, some blood samples also hair; just for DNA identification of course,", the post guard looked at him slightly confused attempting to read these strange devices the boy gave him- who also somehow said things in the Default Western Animal Language, dubbed by their infallible mistress. Andy continued talking "as well as the blueprints to my cybernetics in case you wanted to figure out if it has any capability of storing any illegal substances or materials such as weapons, liquids over 5 pints, drugs, etcetera. And a few copies if so required by the law." Andy then blinked two times at the guard, who by now was barely visible due to the sheer amount of technology dumped on the scanner. "Just go through the line." The guardmammal told the juvenile, _I'm pretty sure he is one,_ the guard thought to himself as most of the machinery and papers got sucked into some sort of device, leaving only the blueprints as well as his DNA samples and the boy went on his merry way.

**This is the end of Chapter 2. Remember constructive criticism and feedback is appreciated. Now I need to get to work on the other few stories of mine.**


	3. The first Omake

Omake 1: What if Andy woke up in The Humanity

"Hello there good sir, how may we help you in our wonderland of technology?" Andy said to the wolf in front of him.

"Basically I want you for… reasons we will get into shortly," Mich responded to him. "Mainly in relation to your biology," "I see M, I'm just calling you M because of your name. Nice one too," Andy utilized cool and clean motions while saying this, but his eyes were focused on the wolf's pocket. Mich was understandably confused at this reckless juvenile's reactions, almost as if he knew-

"Honestly if I were you, watch out for my caretaker; she can be a real bitch when you attack her pups." And so after watching Mich struggle, Andy got bored and asked Skynet to pierce through the neck. And so proceeded to think what a day this has been as his caretaker proceeded to figure out how to use the wolf's body for interactions with the outside world.

**There was a spoiler in this Omake.**


End file.
